<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just jump and hope it's not a cliff by Lire_Casander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561378">just jump and hope it's not a cliff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander'>Lire_Casander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, Fluff, Français | French, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Weddings, subtle kindnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Red White And Royal Blue drabbles, mainly Alex/Henry. All 100 words long.</p><p>1. alex/henry + alex speaks spanish (for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting">aewriting</a>)<br/>2. alex/henry + when it rains/snows/storms (for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex">manesalex</a>)<br/>3. alex/henry + "can i kiss you?" (for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jp_jones">jp_jones</a>)<br/>4. alex/henry + subtle kindnesses (for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee">brilliantbanshee</a>)<br/>5. alex/henry + henry speaking french (for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayDrug26/pseuds/GatewayDrug26">gatewaydrug26</a>)<br/>6. alex/henry + showing up at the beekman, holding him when he most needs an anchor (for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishy/pseuds/grishy">grishy</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. love is indomitable ~ alex/henry + speaking spanish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from the book.</p><p>These are unbeta'ed, and I'm a non-native writer. All mistakes are my own. What I don't own, though, are the characters. They are all the writer's.</p><p>Most of the prompts come from my personal challenge over tumblr for <a href="https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/post/635870811479261184/as-part-of-the-thirsty-thursday-via">thirsty thursdays</a>, a variation of <a href="https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/">ao3commentoftheday</a>'s challenge for thursdays. you can also go and <a href="https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/ask">leave me a one-word prompt</a> if you don't want to choose one of the prompts from the prompt list!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“—dos tiraditos de rocoto, y un anticucho de pollo para compartir,” Alex is ordering from their favorite Peruvian restaurant. </p><p>It’s crazy, the heat pooling in his gut at Alex’s voice.</p><p>Every. Single. Time. </p><p>Four years in their relationship, he still feels <em>things</em>. It <i>is</i> the Spanish, he decides. </p><p>But. Heʼs bonded with one Spanish noble — his gay awakening — and it wasn’t like this. Ever. </p><p>“Gracias, Pedro. It should be here in thirty minutes,” he announces to Henry, smiling lopsidedly. </p><p>The bastard. </p><p>Henry swears, if Alex says just one more word in Spanish—</p><p>“Henry, you okay? ¿Cariño?” </p><p>Thatʼs it.</p><p>He pounces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. be able to just be ~ alex/henry + when it snows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandringham looks like a fairy-tale town, covered in the snow falling from overcast skies. Alex sits on the windowsill, engulfed by a warm blanket, gawking at the fields as though he has never seen snow in his life.</p><p>Henry shows up, steamy mug of coffee in one hand. “It’s magical, isn’t it?” he says, sitting down beside Alex. “I’ve always loved Christmas here.”</p><p>Alex leans into Henry’s embrace, almost tipping the mug over, humming contentedly. “I’m so fucking glad we’re here, H.”</p><p>“Me too,” Henry agrees, holding him closer, the gleam of his wedding band catching his eye. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. feel forever about him ~ alex/henry + "can i kiss you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he goes searching for Henry, Alex finds him sitting on the steps to the brownstone. It’s snowing outside – silky white flakes everywhere – and Henry is just wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater as he watches the street get covered in snow.</p><p>He’s never looked less regal, and Alex has never loved him more.</p><p>“Can I sit here?” he asks in a soft voice. Henry nods, immediately leaning into Alex.</p><p>“I’ve missed snow,” Henry confesses with a sigh. “It’s magical.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Alex whispers, turning toward his boyfriend slowly.</p><p>“Always,” Henry mutters.</p><p>So he does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. north star ~ alex/henry + subtle kindnesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with small details. Picking up a call when he needs to talk to someone. A photo of David sent at three in the morning when he can’t sleep.</p><p>Alex doesn’t think much of it. He just takes it in stride, goes on with his life.</p><p>And then there comes the big stuff – showing up at the Beekman, holding him when he most needs an anchor.</p><p>Alex knows where this is led to. He knows he should put a stop to it. But he can’t.</p><p>He can’t help falling in love with Henry. He just hopes he doesn’t crash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. set me on fire ~ alex/henry + henry speaking french</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilassparks">lilassparks</a> for the help with french translation after i butchered that beautiful language!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Un grand merci pour vos bons vœux. Ils comptent beaucoup pour nous," Henry’s saying to the Ambassador of France during their wedding reception. Beside him, Alex feels his insides melting at the way the vowels roll off Henry’s tongue, swirling in twirls of elegance.</p><p>French has always been Alex’s weak spot – he found out during their first escapade to Paris, tangled underneath rumpled sheets, and he believes it will always be. </p><p>Somehow, spending forever <i>not </i> getting over it sounds enticing.</p><p>Alex stares at his now husband with stars in his eyes – his to cherish and to hold for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. rescue ~ alex/henry + showing up at the beekman, holding him when he most needs an anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the news break, Henry doesn’t even hesitate. He rushes out, followed by Shaan, and he doesn’t pay any attention to his surroundings until the car stops in the alleyway next to the Beekman – on the side, to give him enough privacy as to not be recognized. Henry doesn’t even care whether he’s seen entering the hotel.</p><p>Rafael Luna has always been a hero in Alex’s eyes – Henry knows how much it hurts when the safety of dreams is pulled from underneath his feet. </p><p>He wants to be there for Alex. </p><p>Henry spots Alex by the bar and walks towards him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See something you like? Something you dislike? Something to squeal about? Please tell me!</p><p>My inbox is always open. Come join me over at <a href="lire-casander.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>